


Presents

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty-five: Secret Santa
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Altercember [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 18





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: I imagine Hamilton to have nice handwriting and draws rlly well because he's good with lines and precision.

The office was buzzing today. The CEO, George Washington, has announced that they were doing Secret Santa.

Alex stared at his email. Thomas Jefferson. His political rival. He groaned, looking at Laurens. John looked excited at his screen.

* * *

Now, despite what you think, Alexander knows nearly everything about Jefferson. After all, he's his crush. Yep, you heard him; Alexander Hamilton likes Thomas Jefferson. Shocking.

He wandered the aisles, scanning the shelves.

* * *

**Secret Santa in the Office!  
**Rules  
Bring your person present(s) every day for the rest of the week.  
Do not reveal yourself until Christmas  
Nothin inappropiate!

* * *

Alexander entered the office. He made sure that no one saw him put Jefferson's present down in the pile of presents. He left with his present. He saw James enter the office out of the corner of his eye with two presents.

"Hey, Thomas, I got our presents!" He declared. Alex watched as they opened their presents. James stared at the scarf he has gotten. "What did you get?"

Jefferson stared at the bouquet of flowers. "These are my favorite flowers..." Alex smiled slightly, opening his present in turn. He stared in amazement at the calligraphy pens, ink, and parchment.

* * *

"Hey Alexander, do you know what Madison would like?" John asked. Alex blinked.

"You're his Secret Santa?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Uh, do you know?"

"Well, I'd imagine he'd like dark chocolate. Something healthy but good." Alexander said. He knows that because of their previous friendship and partnership.

John smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

* * *

Alex left the present there, grabbing his present. He opened his present, surprised at the French books.

He missed the fond smile Jefferson sent him.

* * *

After a week past, it's the 25th.Alexander stared at his last gift. A peice of paper with the words _I love you_ using the calligraphy pens and a portrait of Paris. At the back of thee paper had his name. He put it under the tree and continued with work.

At the end of the day everyone who had participated sat in a circle.

John had James who had Herc who had Laf. Finally, it came to Thomas. Alexander shifted a bit. It was opened. The portrait was placed on the ground, the peice of paper on top. He picked it up.

"I love you..." he read. He turned it around. Alex flushed, hiding his face in his hands. "...Alexander Hamilton."

Eyes bore into him. He lowered his hands and lips smashed onto his. A present was placed in his lap. "I love you too."


End file.
